A tracking current sense circuit typically provides a copy of a current flowing in an active or passive device and may be used in applications such as DC-DC converters for server and mobile computer applications. Conventional tracking current sense systems often include an operational amplifier which results in a long settling time that limits the maximum frequency of the system. Conventional non-linear tracking current sense systems have inaccuracies and thus may not be suitable for some applications.